Imagenes de la primera temporada
La magia de la amistad parte1 y parte 2 Equestria.png|link=La magia de la amistad parte1 Moondancer.png Ssssssssssss.png Twiligth sparkle 1 episodio.png Princes.png Re.png|link=La magia de la amistad parte 2 El manticore.png Si.png Home.png Frienship is magic part2.png La gran gala del galope Wiki.png|link=La gran gala del galope Ticket everipony.png Mpl.png Galapol.png Temporada Applebuck Pinkie pie asombrada.png|link=Temporada Applebuck Applejack salva el dia.png|link=Galería/Temporada Applebuck Siiiii.png Appletastica.png Pinkie om om.png Pinkie pie comiendo popcorns.png Seasson.png Featured.png Muuriela.png Applejack runing.png Pinkie en la estampoida.png Aguardiante de apples.png Applejack va a cosecahr.png Vaya cosa.png Hasta que te recuperes.png Applebuck 2.png Big macintosh.png Temporad Aplebguckj.png Temporad Applebuck.png Temporada Applebuck.png Una amistad malhumorada Gilda.png Gallery.png Rain.png Asdd.png R.png Humurada.png Mal.png Amistad.png D.png Detectives Presumidos Applejack to ath missing.png Applejack s.png Estilo y belleza.png UNICORN.png POOR RARITY.png Sitrixi.png A.png O.png B.png Dragonshy Rosa preparada.png Dragondht.png Name.png No like her tat.png Wiki rain.png Big macintosh cansado.png Big macintosh con applejack ayudando.png No snoes.png Fluttershy may be very passive and a bit of a fraidy cat, but mess with her ....png Una noche dificil Applejack y rarity golpean a twiligth peleando con almoadas.png Rarity y applejack peleando.png Rarity maquillandose.png Applejack young faces.png Rarity episodes.png 16.9 png.png Hoooooo rarity.png Look before you sleep.png Una noche dificil.png Las apariencias engañan Applebloom big sister.png Applebloom y applejack hablando.png Applebloom hablando con zecora.png Rainvow dash no controla su vuelo.png Applebloom asustada por zecora.png Pinkie pie quitandole el pelo ararity.png Rarity con el pelo grande y despeinado.png Applejack pequeña.png Twiligt con el cuerno malo.png La plaga del siglo Sparafritye.png Las plaga.png Celestia asuatda.png Sparaprite zecora.png Pinkie sacando alos insectos.png Spike dormido.png Fluttershy y sparafrite.png Twiligth asustada.png Empacando el invierno twiligth vistiendose.png Lake cubes.png Spike plantando.png Twiligth asiendo magia.png Twiligth golpeada.png Pinkie y twiligth patinando.png Rarity llorando.png Twiligth huyendo de los murcielagos.png Twiligth asustada por las serpientes.png Pegaso trayendo las aves.png Amethyst Star Leader.jpg 201px-Rainbow Heading Out.png 201px-Twilight sings her heart out - WWU.png 201px-Winter1.png 202px-Twilight tough task ahead E11-W11.png 202px-Twilight have find place E11-W11.png 201px-Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png 201px-All teams singing - WWU.png 201px-Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png 201px-RD's team - WWU.png 201px-Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png 201px-Fluttershy With Bunny.png 201px-Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png 201px-Rarity0 S01E11.png 201px-Rarity S01E11.png 201px-Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up.png 201px-How do i fit in - WWU.png 201px-RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png 165px-CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg Llamada de la chica Applebloom triste.png Costados en blanco.png Cliente asustado.png Bon bom.png Applebloom suplicando a twiligth.png Applebloom.png No lo comas.png Diamond tiara presumiendo.png Applebloom esondida.png Amigas otoñales Competencia.png Applejack atando a rainbow dash.png Rainbow dsh competencia.png Spike con casco vikingo.png Applejack competencia y rainbow.png Rainbow dash enredada.png The iron pony.png iron pony competition.png punkie pie5.png Vestida para el exito Vestidos.png El vestido de applejack.png Fluttershy hablando.png Rarity applejack reinbow dash twilight sparkle fluttershy pinkie pie presionando a rarity.png Spike speak.png Hoity toity aplaudiendo.png Twilight sparkle con el vestido.png Feeling Pinkie Keen 201px-Twilight mud bath.png 201px-Applejack4 S01E15.png 150px-Honk.PNG 201px-TwilightRage.PNG 201px-Fluttershy 53.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png 201px-Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png 201px-Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png 201px-Gummy.PNG 201px-Twilight freaking out S1E15.png 158px-Twilight Hayseed splash1 s01e15.png 201px-Twilight fall.png 201px-Frog.PNG Sonic Rainboom 201px-The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png 202px-Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png 201px-The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png 201px-Celestia waves to the crowd.png 201px-A super nervous Rainbow Dash.png 201px-Rarity S01E16.png 150px-Rarity wings.jpg 201px-Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png 201px-Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png 201px-Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png 201px-Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png 201px-Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png 201px-Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png 201px-Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png 201px-Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E16.jpg 201px-Short for words.png 201px-Rarity's wings S01E16.png 201px-Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png 205px-MY LIFE IS RUINED S1E16.png 201px-Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png 202px-Fluttershy more assurtive E16-W 4.1241.png 201px-Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png 201px-Kk.png 201px-I think it worked.png 201px-Rarity with wings S1E16.png 201px-Rarity becoming a cocoon.png 208px-Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png 201px-Applejack S01E16.png 201px-Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png 201px-Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png 201px-Fluttershy likes cloud-spinning s01e16.png 201px-Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png 201px-Fluttershy1 S01E16.png 201px-A messy library.png 187px-Breakattempt.png 201px-Louder.png 201px-Too loud.png 201px-Fluttershy Saying Yay.png 203px-Twilight_cross_eyed_purpose_E16-W_2.8412.png Stare Master 200px-Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png 201px-Fluttershy34 S01E17.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle Stone.png 201px-Fluttershy24 S01E17.png 201px-FluttershyBabysitting.png 201px-Stare Master 16 9.png 150px-Fluttershy peeved.jpg 202px-Fluttershy tooth S1 E17.jpg 201px-Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png 201px-Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png 204px-Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png 201px-Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png 201px-Fluttershy6 S01E17.png 206px-Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png 201px-Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png 201px-Cutie Mark Crusaders angels1 s01e17.png 203px-Yell.PNG 202px-Cut.PNG 201px-Opalescence.PNG 201px-Fluttershy2 S01E17.png 201px-Fluttershy S01E17.png 201px-Rarity3 S01E17.png 201px-Rarity1 S01E17.png 201px-Rarity S01E17.png The Show Stoppers 187px-Sweetie Belle my cue E18-W18.png 185px-Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png 185px-Scootaloo no mount unclimbed E18-W18.png 185px-Cutie Mark Crusaders Song.png 185px-Applejack S01E18.png 185px-Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png 185px-Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png 185px-Applejack10 S01E18.png 185px-Applejack8 S01E18.png 185px-Applejack5 S01E18.png 185px-Applejack3 S01E18.png 185px-Applejack2 S01E18.png 185px-Apple Mess Derp!.PNG 185px-Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png 185px-Apple Bloom1.png 184px-Scootaloo-Trick.png 184px-Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png 139px-Sweetie Belle sitting.png 139px-Granny Smith angry s01e18.png 6.png A Dog and Pony Show 201px-Rarity 30.png 201px-Applejack S01E19.png 201px-A Dog and Pony Show 3.png 201px-A Dog and Pony Show 2.png 201px-A Dog and Pony Show 1.png 200px-Rarity Lovely Look.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png 201px-S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png 201px-S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png 201px-Rarity kiss S01E19.png 201px-Rarity aww S01E19.png 201px-Dog and pony show spike yell nooh!.png 201px-Applejack3 S01E19.png 201px-A Dog and Pony Show 6.png 265px-Sirspike.png 205px-Kissy.png 201px-Spike is not Amused.png 201px-S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png 201px-S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png 201px-S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png 201px-S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png 201px-S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png 201px-S01E19 Spike Digging.png 201px-S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png 201px-S01E19 Spike Bow.png 201px-S01E19 Spike Awesome.png 201px-S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png 201px-S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png 201px-S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png Green Insn´t You Color 201px-GIYC47 Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png 201px-GIYC40 Spike the pin cushion.png 201px-GIYC35 Spike ribbon.png 201px-GIYC32 Spike sequins.png 201px-GIYC29 Pinkie Pie feathers.png 201px-GIYC26 out of the spa.png 201px-GIYC14 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png 201px-GIYC10 Rarity in seaweed.png 201px-GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png 201px-Rarity S01E20.png 201px-GIYC137 Fluttershy.png 201px-GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png 201px-GIYC127 Fluttershy ad 2.png 201px-GIYC126 Rainbow Dash.png 201px-GIYC123 Fluttershy ad.png 201px-Applejack S01E20.png 201px-GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png 201px-GIYC118 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png 201px-GIYC117 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png 201px-GIYC116 Fluttershy photoshoot 2.png 201px-GIYC115 Fluttershy photoshoot.png 201px-GIYC109 Fluttershy makeup session 3.png 201px-GIYC104 Spike headed for Rarity.png 201px-GIYC92 Rarity clothes rack.png 201px-GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png 201px-GIYC88 Fluttershy happy 3.png 201px-GIYC83 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit.png 201px-GIYC78 Happy Rarity.png 201px-GIYC64 Fluttersad.png 201px-GIYC53 Spike's Rarity T-shirt.png 201px-GIYC263 Twilight taking a bath 2.png 201px-GIYC262 Spike fanning Rarity.png 201px-GIYC255 Pinkie in the mirror.png 201px-GIYC249 Twilight takes the plunge.png 201px-GIYC242 Shocked Fluttershy.png 201px-GIYC233 Upset Fluttershy.png 201px-GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png 201px-GIYC218 Fluttersmile.png 201px-GIYC214 Fluttershy standing.png 201px-GIYC210 Fluttershy trips.png 201px-GIYC207 Rarity enters.png 201px-GIYC206 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png 201px-GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png 201px-GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png 201px-GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png 201px-GIYC188 Fluttershy incognito.png 201px-GIYC187 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png 201px-GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png 201px-GIYC170 Rarity looking fabulous.png 201px-GIYC150 Fluttershy picture.png 201px-GIYC137 Fluttershy.png 201px-GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png 201px-GIYC127 Fluttershy ad 2.png 201px-GIYC126 Rainbow Dash.png 201px-GIYC123 Fluttershy ad.png 201px-Applejack S01E20.png 201px-GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png 201px-GIYC118 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png 201px-GIYC117 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png 201px-GIYC116 Fluttershy photoshoot 2.png 201px-GIYC115 Fluttershy photoshoot.png 201px-GIYC109 Fluttershy makeup session 3.png 201px-GIYC104 Spike headed for Rarity.png 201px-GIYC92 Rarity clothes rack.png 201px-GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png 201px-GIYC88 Fluttershy happy 3.png 201px-GIYC83 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit.png 201px-GIYC78 Happy Rarity.png 201px-GIYC64 Fluttersad.png Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Y primera temporada